Robin Hood (character)
Robin Hood is an anthropomorphic fox who is the main character of Disney's 1973 feature film of the same name. Robin Hood is an outlaw who chooses to rob from the rich to help the poor people of Nottingham, while trying to avoid capture by both Prince John and the Sheriff of Nottingham. He is voiced by Brian Bedford. Personality Robin Hood is based on the character from the Robin Hood legends. Like the character of legend, Robin Hood is a heroic outlaw who steals from the rich and gives to the poor. He is known for his mastery of archery as well as his talent for disguising himself. Despite being declared an outlaw, Robin Hood is a good and generous person at heart, and is beloved by the townspeople for his deeds. Little background is given as to Robin Hood's early life. It is mentioned that he already have meet Maid Marian in the past, and they were in love. At some point after this, Robin Hood became an outlaw, and was already being sought by the Sheriff of Nottingham at the opening of the film. Appearances Robin Hood His first appearance in the film is running with Little John from the Sheriff of Nottingham and his posse. After escaping, he and Little John disguise themselves as gypsy fortune tellers. Together, they successfully rob the royal caravan of the tyrannical, ruthless Prince John, earning him the prince's ire. Robin Hood becomes Prince John's most wanted figure in Nottingham. While disguised as a blind beggar, Robin is seen giving the money to Nottingham residents who suffer from the oppressive taxes of Prince John. Later on, he finds out from Friar Tuck that Prince John has organized an archery tournament with a kiss from Maid Marian as a winner's prize. Though it is clearly a trap meant to capture him, Robin Hood attends, disguised as a stork, in order to see Maid Marian, whom Robin loves. However, his masterful archery skills reveal his identity, and he is captured and sentenced to death. Little John interrupts the execution by threatening Prince John, and after a battle, Robin Hood escapes into Sherwood Forest with Little John, Maid Marian and others. After discovering that Friar Tuck has been imprisoned by Prince John for treason, Robin Hood attempts a rescue to both save the friar from death, and to rescue the residents of Nottingham who have been imprisoned for failure to pay taxes. The jail break goes successfully, until it is revealed that Tagalong was left behind. Though Robin Hood is able to rescue the child, he is trapped in the castle. He is stalked in the tower by the Sheriff of Nottingham who engulfs the tower in flames while trying to hit Robin Hood with a flaming torch. Robin Hood manages to run, and eventually jumps from a tower into the moat, while being shot at by the sheriff's posse. Though originally believed to be dead, Robin Hood survives, much to the anger of Prince John. At the end, King Richard returns, pardons Robin Hood for his heroic deeds, and allows him to marry Maid Marian. House of Mouse Sometimes he appears as a guest on House of Mouse. In the episode "Clarabelle's Big Secret", Robin Hood was part of the rumor chain. Disney Parks Robin Hood makes occasional appearances in the Disney Parks as a meetable character. Although Robin Hood is extremely famous with merchandise inside the park, he can only truly be found in the parades. Robin Hood can sometimes be seen in the Fantasmic! Finale riding Steamboat Willie. Robin Hood also has his own spell card known as "Robin Hood's Magic Arrow" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Trivia * The costume that Robin Hood wears is similar to that of Peter Pan. * Robin Hood is similar to Princess Mérida from Brave. * In the Season 3 Phineas and Ferb episode "Canderemy", Stacy Hirano wore an outfit very similar to Robin Hood's. * Robin Hood was the second hero to have first known his love interest (Maid Marian) in childhood, but later separated and fallen in love with her, the first being Bambi from the film of the same name and third being Simba from The Lion King. Prince Phillip from Sleeping Beauty may or may not count, as his love interest (also his bethrothed), Princess Aurora, was only an infant at the time. * Robin Hood is the first Disney character to be skilled in archery, with Li Shang being the second and Princess Merida being the third. * The fact that Robin Hood is portrayed as a fox may be a reference to Reynard the Fox, a fox trickster of Western folklore. Gallery : For more pictures and screenshots of Robin Hood, click here. Category:Heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Robin Hood characters Category:Living characters Category:Foxes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Thieves Category:Archers Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Robin Hood Category:House of Mouse characters Category:English characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Husbands Category:Animals Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Protagonists Category:Animal Heroes Category:Iconic characters